gιяαѕσℓєѕ
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: Me senté junto a él, sonriendo ligeramente. "—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le pregunté." "—Por supuesto —sonrió alegremente." Nuestras manos se rozaron levemente mientras juntábamos un montón de tierra sobre unas cuantas semillas de girasoles. Ambos volvimos a sonreír.


**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**A**dvertencias: **O**ne-Shot. Cursileria, poco.

* * *

• gιяαѕσℓєѕ •

_—Amo los girasoles, ¿a tí te gustan?_

_—Sí tú los amas, yo también los amo._

Hay que rociarlos con agua cada semana, no con mucha ni con tan poca, sino, se ahogan o se secan. Hay que mantenerlos con la temperatura exacta, ni con mucho sol ni con mucha sombra, sino, se marchitan o se secan. Hay que cuidarlos de malos insectos que comen de sus pétalos o tallos. También hay que cuidarlos de aquellos seres que disfrutan golpeándolos o sacándolos de su lugar; son flores que necesitan de mucho cuidado, pero sí que lo valen.

—Hoy vine de nuevo —murmuré a la vez que me ponía de cuclillas junto a los girasoles, los cuales eran de un tono amarillo chillón.

Observé que algunos de ellos estaban algo resecos.

—Les hace falta un poco de agua, eh —cogí entre mis dedos uno de los pétalos del girasol que estaba junto a mí y, unos cuantos pétalos secos que tenía, se fueron cayeron lentamente al suelo.

Comencé a rociarlos con un poco de agua, procurando no darles demasiado.

—Algunos de ustedes sí que están creciendo hermosos —observé a los más grandes de ellos: repletos de colores vivos.

Algo vibró en el bolsillo de mi polo, indicándome que el tiempo estaba por terminar.

—Creo que me tengo que ir —les informé.

Me acerqué al girasol más cercano a mí y comencé a acariciar sus pétalos con delicadeza.

—¡Miyako, es hora de irnos, deja de jugar! —oí la voz de una de mis amigas.

El tiempo de estar con ellos acabó.

—Vendré mañana a darles un poco más de agua, ¿está bien? —me levanté lentamente y me dí la vuelta para luego caminar hacia donde estaban mis dos mejores amigas, esperándome en la entrada de la escuela.

—¡Miyako, apresúrate!

—¡Ahí voy!

Comencé a correr.

Miré hacia atrás, viendo por última vez a los girasoles, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus colores vivos y deslumbrantes.

* * *

Los colores de un girasol suelen estar llenos de vida. Para poder crear los colores adecuados, hay que mezclar algunos tonos que vayan bien. El color amarillo con el color castaño hacen una buena combinación, al igual que el color amarillo con el color naranjo.

Cogí mi lápiz amarillo y comencé a colorear los pétalos del dibujo que estaban sobre la hoja de la parte trasera de mi cuaderno de matemáticas.

—¿Otra vez dibujando girasoles? ¿Es qué no te aburres? —oí una voz a mi espalda que me hizo voltear, traté de mantener la calma y guardar silencio hasta que se marchara.

—No, no me aburren. Y jamás lo harán. —dije secamente luego de unos segundos.

—Qué estupidez —rodó sus ojos azules—. Ya entiendo porqué el apodo de "La Chica Girasol" —noté como una sonrisa burlona se desbordaba por sus labios, los cuales, según muchas, era _"perfecta"_

—Por favor, vete a tu asiento —fue lo único a lo que me limité a responder.

Creí que él lanzaría otro de sus comentarios desagradables o al menos emitiría un bufido de fastidio, pero en vez de eso, se quedó parado detrás de mí, mirándome a mí o al dibujo del girasol.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné sin mirarlo.

—¿Que de qué?

—¿Por qué me miras?

—No te miraba a tí.

Luego de esa fría respuesta, se dio media vuelta y volvió con sus hermanos mayores, los cuales se divertían fastidiando a mis dos mejores amigas.

* * *

—¿Y bien, irás con nosotras?

El clima está realmente bueno. No hay mucho frío ni mucho calor e incluso corre una brisa que te refresca el alma.

—Miyako.

El parque también es un lugar realmente bueno. Las personas se divierten jugando en él.

—Eh, Miyako.

Hay personas jugando soccer a unos metros más de donde estoy sentada; soy tres chicos, unos de ellos me está mirando.

—¿Vas a ir o qué?

Sus ojos son azules y su cabello rubio como el de los girasoles. Qué lindo.

—¡Miyako!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Te estamos preguntando si eras con nosotras al centro comercial —respondió con voz cansada mi amiga pelirroja.

—Oh, no, no —negué lentamente con la cabeza—. Tengo que ir a ver a los girasoles, prometí que les daría agua.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —cuestionó Kaoru, se veía algo hastiada—. Son simples flores, no se morirán por no ir a rociarles agua un día.

—Quizás no, pero si no lo hago, su crecimiento tardará más.

—¿Entonces no irás?

—Nop —respondí con una media sonrisa—. Hablamos después, chicas —me levanté de la banca en la cual estábamos sentadas e hice un ademán con la mano.

—Adiós —se despidieron ambas mientras me veían alejarme.

Caminé hacia la salida del parque, sintiéndome observada. Volteé disimuladamente, encontrándome nuevamente con los ojos azules. Él me sonrió. Yo imité su acción, algo desconcertada.

Digamos que él era algo bipolar.

Seguí caminado hasta perder de vista al parque en el que estaban mis amigas y él.

* * *

Aveces, hay situaciones tan tristes y desgarradoras, que crees que todo lo de tu alrededor sólo es un mal sueño.

Pero esta vez no lo era.

—Qué pasó...

Miré a mi alrededor; todos los hermosos girasoles que había cuidado durante años ahora estaban destrozados o arrancados de sus lugares. Algunos estaban arrojados en diferentes partes de la tierra, otros simplemente ya no estaban.

—Quién pudo hacer algo así —me coloqué junto a los restos que quedaban de ellos—. Debí haber de venido antes...

De un momento a otro, mis ojos se volvieron aguados. Los apreté, tratando en un intento fallido de que las lagrimas no salieran.

_—Girasoles..._

* * *

—¿Qué? —espeté malhumorada una vez que él tomó asiento enfrente de mí.

—Oí que estás triste por que alguien destruyó tus girasoles... —dijo a la vez que se acomodaba en su silla—. Realmente lo siento.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tus amigas.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Ellas te enviaron aquí? —pregunté, con un inconsciente tono de voz molesto.

—¿Eh? No, no —negó repetidamente—. Vine porque quise.

—Ajá.

—¿Eran muy importantes para tí? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—Sí. Y mucho.

—Ya veo —miró hacia un punto desconocido de mi campo visual, con una expresión pensativa pegada al rostro.

Se habrá quedado unos minutos junto a mí, sin decir nada, sólo pensando, quizás.

Realmente, creí que preguntaría el porqué eran tan importantes para mí, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, se levantó, pasó su mano delicadamente sobre una de mis coletas y se fue.

Suspiré.

* * *

—¿Porqué no simplemente plantas semillas nuevas?

—No es tan fácil, Kaoru.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Por que no —dije firme—. Esos girasoles llevaban años ahí, se tardarían muchos más en volver a crecer como estaban.

—Entonces empieza desde ahora...

—No lo sé.

—Si quieres, te ayudamos —sugirió Momoko, alegre.

—Aún no sé si volveré a plantar semillas, si lo hago, las llamaré —les sonreí dulcemente, ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

Seguimos charlando, hasta que llegó la hora de irnos a nuestras casas. Las tres no fuimos por caminos diferentes.

Mientras caminaba, un niño pequeño pasó corriendo junto a mí con un girasol de papel en la mano mientras sonreía alegre.

Tal vez no sería tan mala idea volver a sembrar las semillas. Sólo sería comenzar de cero, nada más.

Me dirigí hacia donde anteriormente estaban los girasoles que cuidaba todas las tardes. En cuanto llegué allí, noté a alguien en cuclillas en frente de los restos de los girasoles, él estaba de espaldas a mí.

Corrí hacia él, creyendo que quizá, sólo quizá, aquella persona había sido la culpable de que todos los girasoles estuvieran destrozados.

—¡Tú! —grité mientras tocaba bruscamente su hombro y le obligaba a voltearse.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí, mirándome asombrados, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y algo sucio, su rostro, el cual siempre estaba limpio y perfecto, ahora tenía pequeñas salpicaduras de lodo.

—¿Qué haces, Boomer?

Él suspiro y dejó a un lado unas pequeñas semillas que tenía sobre su mano.

—No malinterpretes nada, yo no fui el que los destruyó —me aclaró, subiendo sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí, cubierto de lodo y destruyendo más los restos que quedaban de ellos? —casi grité.

—Sólo... —comenzó diciendo, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. N-no me gustaba verte triste, así que decidí plantar por mí mismo unas cuantas semillas... —la temperatura de sus mejillas fueron aumentando notablemente, él luchaba por ocultarlo—. Creí que, si veías que florecían de nuevo, sonreías y serías feliz nuevamente.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, sin creerlo.

—¿En serio? —él asintió.

—Puedo preguntar... —habló nuevamente, nervioso—, ¿por qué son tan importantes para tí?

Suspiré con algo de tristeza.

—Mi madre... —dije luego de vacilar un poco—, ella los plantó meses antes de morir. Ella me pidió que los cuidara. Y así lo hice.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró apenado.

Me senté junto a él, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto —sonrió alegremente.

Nuestras manos se rozaron levemente mientras juntábamos un montón de tierra sobre unas cuantas semillas de girasoles.

Ambos volvimos a sonreír.

* * *

**H**ola e.e.

Bieeeeeeeeeeen. Esto no salió tan cursi como esperé... ñe, nunca hago nada cursi, no sé porqué no me sale7-7. Bueno, la cosa es que hace algún tiempo que no subía un One-Shot y, ahora, por fin se me dio la inspiración para subir uno... nah, en realidad vi una foto de Miyako que sale junto a un girasol (Foto de portada, plz) y se me ocurrió gfhjk.

**R**eviews?


End file.
